


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (1/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [12]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-Line Fic Meme (Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair, high school AU).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (1/52)

She knew it was futile, liking Finnick Odair. She sat in the top bleachers every morning, slice of toast in her hand, and watched him swim like the water was made for him, like the oceans existed so that someday, Finnick Odair could be born.

And then one morning, he waved at her from the pool deck and called, _Aren't you ever gonna come in; the water's fine!_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [Tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com); posted secondarily on [higherarrowsfic on LJ](http://higherarrowsfic.livejournal.com).


End file.
